


Prince of Darkness

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse of puns, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 2, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Energy Chloe, Vaginal Sex, Wing Scars, double decker, is this even a Lucifer fic if there's no "wrong deity" comment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Chloe and Dan provide a distraction and end up with a boyfriend
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: Lucifer





	Prince of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Just_Mad_Enough for her editing capabilities. Also, go read her stuff.  
> Thank you to GlitterSkullFairy who never says 'hey maybe you shouldn't have 90 WIPs' But she should.
> 
> "Prince of Darkness" is by Indigo Girls. Because if anyone knows every Devil song in existence, it's Lucifer. And also probably my husband. Who just knows every song in existence.

Chloe pushed into the club she'd come to know and maybe even love, smiling from ear to ear, tailed closely by Dan. She hadn't had to try all that hard to convince him to come, driving together and passing comments back and forth about the stupidity of criminals in general. They weren't together anymore, but the romantic and professional history shared between them couldn't be put aside. There are and always would be things she missed about being married to him.

The dance floor was oddly quiet from here - no pounding bass currently. Either Lucifer was taking a break from the over-cranked pop music to sing, or they’d caught him before the club really got bouncing.

They had some great news to share; Lucifer's _Luciferness_ had worked out after all and helped wrap up what should have been a much longer and more arduous case. Unfortunately, he hadn't been there for the big pay off - something about his mom being in town and needed to be available in case she needed him.

It was sweet, really. Proof that the self-proclaimed Devil has a heart.

They’d come at the perfect time; Lucifer was in fact, belting out a song during one of his sets. A couple of patrons gave them the side-eye as they came through, giving them space and generally judging their casual straight-from-work attire. It was possible neither of them even owned anything that counted as ‘clubwear.’ If she still did, it was too much black and would scream ‘late 90’s.’ 

Chloe shook her head at herself - determined to enjoy the moment. As a bonus to solving the case, the date happened to coincide with a particular event in history - in hers and Dan’s history, and Chloe was feeling particularly celebratory. She wasn't sure if Dan even remembered that it had happened, but he should soon enough - at least the what even if not the when, certainly.

They slowed then stopped at the outer circle of listeners, who stood or sat almost solemnly, swaying slightly in near unison. The sound system amplified his voice, but he hardly needed the help. He sang, but looked at no one, utterly concentrating on his music. She glanced at Dan, who seemed to know the words to the song, focusing on the tune and mouthing a few lines, or trying to. She might have heard it before, but wasn’t sure. Dan gave her space, not crowding too close to her. He wasn’t too far away either. 

Lucifer, absorbed in his song, either didn’t notice them or didn’t show any sign of doing so. Chloe loved seeing him like this - even if the song was almost mournful, he lived in that moment between key strikes. As much as he loved an audience, he didn’t need them, not here and now. She’d seen it so many times, artists and musicians, fully present in their art and it was always a joy to behold when they lost themselves in the moment.

He styled himself as the Devil, but this softness ran contrary to that; he didn’t need the audience at all. Chloe could see that. He played to feel the music in his bones. 

He sang into the mic over his keys, his long fingers stroking slowly, lovingly.

....

_And when I needed my mother and I called her_

_She stayed with me for days_

_Now someones on the telephone, desperate in his pain_

_Someones on the bathroom floor doing her cocaine_

_Someones got his finger on the button in some room_

_No one can convince me we aren't gluttons for our doom_

_But I tried to make this place my place_

_I asked for providence to smile upon me with his sweet face_

_Yeah but I'll tell you_

_My place is of the sun and this place is of the dark_

_And I do not feel the romance I do not catch the spark_

_My place is of the sun and this place is of the dark_

_(By grace, my sight grows stronger)_

_And I do not feel the romance I will not be_

_(And I will not be a pawn for the prince of darkness any longer)_

He sat back to applause - his hair slightly ruffled, perhaps from an earlier encounter. She realized that she had clasped Dan’s hand during the song. He looked at her, a little surprised, gave it a quick squeeze in return and let go again. She smiled back. 

Today had been a really good day.

Lucifer stood up in his grey three-piece with a purple accent in the pocket, spotting them immediately and waving them forward. “Detective! Daniel! You two look happy.” He pasted a grin on his face, the tiniest amount of pull at his throat over what their camaraderie might mean. He dropped into his default setting like a well-worn designer suit not yet gone out of fashion - eager host and attendees.

“We closed the case you helped with today. We came to celebrate.”

His smile came gently, but indulgent. “On a weeknight no less? Well, I was happy to be of service.”

“It’s too bad you weren’t around for the whole thing. The Month-long Murderer has been arrested.”

Dan shivered a little. “Yeah, I have to admit, you pointed us in the right direction.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.” He was too. He was beginning to really get the hang of this consultant business, and everyone at the precinct appreciated his hard work. Well, almost everyone. “Getting to see the cuffs go on the culprit always brightens my mood. Luckily, I have several pairs upstairs for other purposes.” He’d been using them less lately. He didn’t really know why, but fewer companions seemed to make it upstairs. Lack of energy wasn’t the concern - maybe it was just that he got out a lot more often with the police work business. 

“You seem really preoccupied lately. Can we cheer you up?”

“Daniel too?”

Chloe grinned, “it’s more fun if you celebrate with someone you know, and you know, still like.”

He grinned wider, “you _are_ in good spirits. Care for a dance? Drinks on me."

Dan begged off, watching Chloe take his hand and following him, her ponytail swinging. They didn't always get wins in their line of work, and this one was significant. Dan, wearing a nicer shirt for a change, rolled his cuffs back and popped open the top of his button-down, earning at least one look of open appreciation from a passing blond man. Dan shook his head and the tall, thinner guy smiled and moved on.

He didn’t know what Chloe’s game was. He assumed it’d be a quick hello and head back out. Lucifer wasn’t wrong - it was a weeknight. It was also rare to see her in such good spirits and he didn’t mind enjoying her having a good time. 

Lucifer stood out in a crowd, any crowd, dancing in a fitted suit and a few inches over the heads of most. He wasn't afraid of having fun - something Dan could admire about him, even if he was insufferable. Chloe laughed at something Lucifer said, and it rang like a clear bell. She looked over and smiled at him, and he realized he had a dumb grin on his own face. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked away.

Chloe let her touches linger, which Lucifer encouraged with an easy smile. She often rolled her eyes, but still enjoyed his dumb jokes. Her heart pounding, she leaned close to his face to make herself heard over the crowd, "wanna help me with something?"

He took in her mischievous smile, her eyes and her hands on his shoulders. "Anything. And I do mean _anything_."

"That second one."

His delighted smile met his eyes, but only for a second. "What did you have in mind?"

"Help me get Dan upstairs. I'm pretty certain if I just came out and asked him down here, he'd refuse and run away."

"What brought this on?"  
  
"I've been thinking - about you. About how you much you care about me, about the work. About how much I need a night off. Maybe give you a chance to live up to your reputation."

"I'm absolutely certain I can arrange a _distraction._ "

Dan almost didn't go to the dance floor himself, feeling a little underdressed for the crowd.

Then another person approached, a dark-haired beauty, the overhead glare highlighting her magnificent cheekbones. This time he did get up to dance. The woman gyrated slowly towards Lucifer and Chloe - he had a magnetic pull that none seemed immune to. Something modern played that Trixie probably knew the words to - he didn't. They got close enough to the other pair to change partners - Dan caught Chloe's hand and spun her around. Lucifer danced with the other woman until she started grinding on him and he extracted himself. Instead of taking Chloe back, he fell into a Salsa with Dan, who laughed and went with it even if he didn’t quite know why. Chloe managed to find water for them and it waited at the small table - iced glasses dripping condensation. 

Lucifer wasn't that much taller than Dan, but Lucifer's hands felt _huge_ on his hips. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The man didn't seem to fucking blink either. If Lucifer let his hands linger a little as the music changed, neither called attention to it.

With that song over, and only one of them breathing hard (bastard), Dan took a break and found their table.

Lucifer helpfully signaled the bartender while finishing off his own glass of whiskey he reclaimed at their table. “Drinks are on the way. So, where’d you find the bugger, anyway?”

Chloe and Dan happily filled in the case details while they waited. The loud music had them nearly yelling a few gruesome bits that had people around them clearing away while Lucifer nodded gamely. She pulled her jacket off and tucked it under her arm. “And then we found the guy right where the suspect said he’d be - the last one you interrogated before you had to leave. Ella was super excited to connect the evidence and it looks concrete.”

“Yeah, you should have seen her waving around that bloody wrench in a bag. It wasn’t pretty, but she was beaming.” Dan stood up on his toes for a second, watching the bar. The guy waved a server over and handed her a tray of drinks, pointing in their direction. The server was short and both she and the tray immediately vanished below his eye level. “Figuring out which improvised weapon was used for the killing blow was a real feather in her cap.” He echoed Chloe’s grin. “It was a really good case. I have to admit; we probably couldn’t have done it this fast without you.”

Lucifer sighed. “Well, that’s a ringing endorsement.”

“Fine, you helped. A lot. So we’re here to give you the good news. The Lieutenant will probably even authorize a bonus for you over it.”

Chloe leaned in closer to Lucifer’s ear to say something at the exact moment a tray appeared at their elbows. The woman carrying it tried to dodge, but the over-correction sent the contents of five drinks flying directly at Lucifer. Some splashed down the front of Chloe’s blouse while Dan remained mostly drink-free. 

Several kinds of liquid dripped down Lucifer’s shirt and rapidly further downward.

The three of them remained dead silent, waiting for Lucifer to lose his shit on the poor server. Instead, he just grumbled and held his wet shirt away from his body. “Drinks really _are_ on me. I suppose this outfit was nearing retirement anyway. Sarah, darling, get me a towel?”

The red-faced server nodded and darted off to get something to mop up the mess. 

The two detectives spent a gratifying amount of time staring where the silk clung to his body. He pointed up, “would you two care to join me for a quick freshening up? I’m sure I have something for the Detective to change into as well.”

Dan jerked his head around and put his eyes immediately back up, or tried to - Chloe’s wet, white blouse revealed the outline of her light-colored bra. She imitated Lucifer’s gesture, pulling it away from her skin, which only gave him a better view straight down the front.

Yup. _That_ bra. He knew that bra.

She raised an eyebrow. Dan had no idea what she had in mind, but he was still trying not to stare at her boobs.

Lucifer was already headed to the elevator, company or not, so she waded through the crowd, catching up at the elevator doors and dragging Dan when he didn’t move immediately. Drinks soaking through clothing wasn’t in her initial plan, but she would gladly take it. The stain had made it to the front of Lucifer’s pants and he finally looked vaguely uncomfortable. “What do you normally order? This is getting _sticky._ ”

Dan tried not to stare. “That’s probably mine.”

“I may have to take it out of _your_ hide then.”

Chloe muttered something that Dan didn’t catch, still holding her white shirt away from her skin. She fluttered it, and Dan wrenched his head up with an effort. 

Lucifer lit up. “He might _like_ it? Well then, that changes things considerably.”

He was saved - sort of - by the doors opening. It turned out to be very frying pan and fire, as Lucifer picked apart his shirt cuffs and ditched his shirt and jacket all at once. He had already begun unbuckling his belt. "You should get out of that shirt, love, it's clinging nicely, but-"

To Dan's astonishment, Chloe yanked her blouse up over her head. She scrunched it up and dropped it on the floor. "What, you've seen it before."

Dan blinked and re-examined his own clothes for wet spots. A long swath of bare skin made him look up again to discover Lucifer stripped completely naked, holding his trousers up to a critical eye. Dan swallowed. "Ah." He glanced at Chloe, who was pulling distractedly at the cup of her damp bra. She looked up. "What? He does that _all_ the time. You told me you had to convince him to put a towel _on_ at the bathhouse.”

With an irritated huff, Lucifer balled up his clothes and dropped them into the hamper near the bathroom. “Anyone else need a shower?”

Dan watched a man with a perfect ass and massive back scars step around the corner. “Er.”

“Well, I’m not wearing this again until it’s dry.” Chloe reached behind herself with both hands to find her bra hook. 

“Hang on, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

She paused. “It is _an_ anniversary. And we never did that thing you wanted to do. And he's been trying to get me to sleep with him for ages now. I'm in just enough of a good mood to take him up on it.”

That thing. “Wait. Anniversary? Not our wedding, or dating…”

“You _know_. That time we had a threeway with my friend?”

“Yeah, but she was… a _she_. You want me to have sex,” he hissed, “with _Lucifer?_ ”

“Or you can watch.” With a flick, she unlatched her bra and let the shoulder straps drop. “I saw you looking at his ass.”

Well. 

Dan was not currently looking at where Lucifer had gone. Her perfect breasts stood out, nipples budding at attention- either from the wet bra or - judging from her flushed cheeks - a genuine interest in .. in this. 

Lucifer cut the shower on in the bathroom. The sound of water hit tiles. Concentrate, Dan. "Hngh. Did you _plan_ this?"

"No," she half-lied, "I'm having a good day and Lucifer wants company in the shower. And I bet you still look good naked."

Chloe dropped her bra to the floor and turned. Dan stood where he was a bit longer, looking at it numbly. 

He pulled the rest of his buttons apart and nearly ran square into Lucifer as he came around the corner, who hadn’t stepped into the shower just yet. 

Dan froze. 

Lucifer, still extremely naked, grinned. “Love me a Devil’s threesome. What’s this ‘thing’ the Detective mentioned?”

Because of course he heard Chloe. 

Reflexively and with his fingers still nervously clutching the bottom buttons of his shirt, he said, “it’s nothing.”

Lucifer did the last thing in the world Dan expected. He leaned in to kiss him. Dan found himself automatically tilting his head slightly, but Lucifer skimmed his lips with just a breath of air between them, skipping down to Dan’s neck, not quite touching. “It’s never _nothing_. I assure you, I’m never judgey about what consenting adults might be interested in. Well, rarely.”

Out of the corner of his vision, Dan watched Chloe shimmy out of her pants. 

_God she looked good._

He still wasn’t going to spill, but then Lucifer’s eyes met his again as he pulled away, touching Dan’s face with one hand lightly. The _pull_ came, a nearly overwhelming desire to tell him anything. Everything.

He floundered for a long second, hesitating, sifting through what he wanted - was willing - to confess to. “I want to watch.”

Lucifer’s slightly puzzled expression grew as he waited the few seconds for Dan to respond. It gave way to a huge, toothy smile when he did. “Oh, hello then. That’s not so unusual. I’ve just the perfect chair to sit and have a wank. Unless you can be persuaded to participate as well?”

Chloe had fingers hooked into the top of her matching panties. She bit her tongue lightly, not suggesting anything either way, but her eyes said she’d be very much interested in it. She’d pulled her hair out of her ponytail, about to bun it back up tightly to her scalp for a quick shower. “You don’t have to.”

When Dan didn’t move away, Lucifer kissed him for real. It was firm and prickly. And hot. Dan finally stopped clutching his shirt, unsure where to put his hands. 

Lucifer thumbed his jeans open and purred. “You’re welcome either way. Just think of all the fun places you can put your cock besides your hand. Or, _hands_ from the look of you in those pants.” 

The unexpected praise didn't hurt either. "You really get off on that kind of thing?"

Lucifer pulled back, not even needing to gesture to his...readiness. Dan swallowed. "I get off on desire. Preferably involving other people, but I'm no stranger to my own hands either."

Chloe had tugged her underwear off and stepped into the shower. The lightly fogging glass walls hid nothing. 

Lucifer turned half away, then kissed Dan again. "Feel free to get naked, but hold off on touching yourself just yet, would you?"

He couldn't help asking, "why?"

Lucifer breathed against his lips. "Because I want to see your face when you do." He was gone with a lingering scent of smoke and alcohol. 

Chloe stepped close to Lucifer in the shower. She avoided touching his scars, but leaned up for a kiss. They'd seen each other naked before, just not while the other was, as well. 

He pulled her hips towards him, gripping her skin lightly. He was solid, hard, pressing up against her. The kiss lingered, a long caress of lips when she expected frantic movements or impatient groping. He surprised her constantly. Even now, he seemed to be waiting for some signal from her. She glanced through the glass, catching a peek of Dan hurriedly shedding his shirt and proceeding to move around a large, plush chair near the big bed. He lifted it easily but it looked heavy, the muscles on his forearms standing out. 

“I take it you're interested in seeing your ex-husband come all over himself?” He took the opportunity to brush loose strands of hair away from her face, sliding the end of his thumb lightly over her cheek. "Has it been long?"

"A…little while."

"Are there boundaries we should discuss? Would you object if I... _interest_ him?"

She blushed. "No, I wouldn't. I'm not sure if he will though. Want that."

"You'll likely be surprised. There's quite a lot I can do to break in a man inexperienced with such things. Few turn down a gratuitous mouth. And he's definitely interested on _some_ level."

Chloe washed herself to give herself a minute, then remembered where she was - she hadn't had anything like this with another man since the separation, and it had been over ten years since it had been anyone but Dan. Lucifer was taller, darker.

She let herself touch Lucifer’s chest. He was firm, warm. It really had been too long. Men weren’t Dan’s thing, really. She’d expected him to balk at her suggestion, but there he was, pulling his belt out of his trousers. She licked her lips, thinking about open floor plans. 

"Was the threesome his idea or yours?”

“It was Molly’s actually. My roommate at the time. We didn’t know what we were all doing. I joked for years that Dan owed me one with another guy some time.”

“Hmm. You’re in the right place. Denial is a particularly fun way to spend the night.”

His hands ghosted over the sides of her breasts. She bit her lip and tried not to let sounds escape her throat. “I’m not really bi…”

His thumbs skimmed the outside of her nipples, teasing. “Denial of service. Should wind him up well and good for me after, even if he gets off. For him to see you writhing, naked, and deeply pleasured, in my arms. Why-,” he clucked darkly, “I may not be done with you before morning. Then you can watch me test his limits."

Almost nonchalantly, he let his fingers trail off her body, skipping away and shutting the shower off. His half turn left his back visible again, and she wanted to ask, to feel the gnarly scars, but didn’t do either of those things. What she really wanted was his face between her legs. 

She must have made a sound this time, because he abruptly crushed a towel between them, kissing her. His hands roamed down her sides and hips.

If she and Dan were still together, she might have been afraid of enjoying it too much. 

He loomed over her, fingers sliding along the creases of her bottom and scooping her up. The towel prevented direct skin contact between the important bits, but she threw her arms around his neck and he held her easily. He commented, “from the look of him, I bet this isn’t your first time being carried to bed.”

He kissed her again, glancing down over her shoulder and back, “have you been properly fucked against a wall before?”

Chloe lost her breath for a moment. “Mmhmm.” There had never been any denying that Dan was talented.

“Points for the not-better-half then. Oh, I think he likes insults too.” He laid her carefully down on the bed, his back to Dan and asking her, “Do you think I can get him mad enough to take me after?” He stood again, glancing behind.

Dan drew in a breath, caught staring at them both - not just her.

He answered for Dan, “those beautiful eyes of his are like an open book. The real question is-,” he looked slightly down at Daniel, but Lucifer made his presence _felt_ , drilling down into the man meeting his eyes. “Will you still love her in the morning? Once she’s utterly consumed and ruined by me?” 

This, _this_ was the game he played very well. If it _was_ just a game they wanted, it would be easy. Physically. Desires fulfilled all around and they could go back to their human lives and child and forget about him. 

That’s how it worked. It’s how it always worked. He wouldn’t love her any less for it, even if their lovemaking would be tainted by the game - he wasn’t hers anyway. She wasn’t Dan’s either, even now. She was her own and always would be. 

Daniel’s unfocused gaze slid up to his face with a slight smile. “No. I mean.” He shook his head slightly. “You couldn’t - She’s perfect. I’ll always love her. I always have-” He frowned, looking away again with a physical and mental jerk. “Ah, shit. Dammit, Lucifer-”

His reward was a kiss, shutting him up again. Lucifer grabbed his wrist when it snaked downward between them. “Soon, love.” and shoved him lightly backward into the chair. 

Lucifer climbed onto the bed, framing her with his body. He was close, but not close enough. He kissed her, and she pulled at him. He resisted easily. 

“Fuck me already.”

He kissed her lips, down to chin, neck, collarbones and finally, _finally_ , a nipple. 

She gasped out a long moan. It wasn’t a dick in her, but damn. Then his fingers teased her, lightly brushing over her mons, teasing her lower lips apart. Around her breast, he said, “Daniel…”

“How…? Whatever, fine.”

She wasn’t sure what happened, but vaguely remembered Lucifer’s command not to touch himself just yet. She pushed herself up on her elbows, watching Dan watch her, his hands clutching his open jeans, his underwear pushed down under his rigid cock. He shifted in his seat, trying to force some friction from the clothes. 

Lucifer touched her clit. 

Jesus Christ, she was wet. She threw her head back and moaned, pushing her hips against his fingers. His teeth pressed lightly on her nipple, not too hard. 

Chloe opened her legs some, pushing for more. A single finger slipped in, his thumb teasing her nerves. “Oh my God.”

He made a noise of disapproval. “Wrong deity.”

She couldn’t help it. She started to laugh, but it turned back into a gratified moan as Lucifer added another finger. “Oh. Hmm...my Devil.”

He hesitated for just a second too long. _Her Devil_. He liked the sound of that far too much. His fingers twitched and she clenched hard around them. She pulled his face up to kiss him. “Do that again.” He shook it off, whatever that was. _Back to business_. 

He did it again, slowly rubbing them back and forth. When her eyes fluttered closed, he sucked on her neck and shoulder. When she sighed his name and gripped the back of his head, he removed his fingers and grabbed a condom from the table. He made a show of rolling it on, giving her time to bite her lip and eat him with her eyes. Dan swallowed audibly. When his skin touched hers it was with intent, kissing her, shifting until she was enveloped by him.

It was a small movement, resting the end of himself just inside her. 

Chloe gasped and pulled on his ass, tucking her legs around his knees. “Oh - oh...fuck me, Lucifer.”  
  
She kissed him hard, pushing her body against his, seeking his full length. He pushed her back against the headboard, having her upright, her arms around his shoulders. Dan was disobeying orders again, stroking himself lightly and visibility holding back as much as he could tolerate. She smiled at him and guided Lucifer down to lie on his back so she could ride him. Lucifer went willingly. She pulled her hair out of her bun, letting it lie in a ponytail again, holding the back of her head while he cupped her breasts. 

Lucifer twisted his neck to look back, clucking at Dan. “Well, that’s two lashes you’ve earned, haven’t you? Can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’ll do it for you. Come here.”

Somewhat nervously, he did as instructed, dropping the rest of his clothes and sitting within reach of Lucifer, who wrapped one long hand around his cock. And held it there.

Dan ached. Lucifer’s right hand, or at least some of his fingers, were slick with Chloe. He pumped his hips to get _something_. Lucifer pulled his face down with his other hand and kissed him, biting his lip lightly. Chloe’s hand touched his arm. He broke the kiss, scooting his hips closer to them both, and Lucifer turned and took his cock into his mouth. 

It felt better than it had any right to be. Dan screamed obscenities in his head, keeping from thrusting automatically - it didn't look like a fun angle for Lucifer. It was more of a tease than anything else. The way he had to keep his legs spread to allow Lucifer access was borderline uncomfortable. He couldn't relax and it wasn't deep enough. 

Lucifer's tongue though. 

It was warm and wet and almost enough, his mouth pulling on the end of his cock with what Dan could only describe as _expertise._ It was slow and deliberate and blended levels of pleasure and _not enough._

But then Chloe made a noise. He looked up to see her watching the action. She pulled his chin up and kissed him, still bouncing and rolling her hips, her legs bracing either side of Lucifer. Dan pulled away long enough to suck his fingers and touch her swollen clit. Lucifer cupped her breast, pinched her nipple. He touched Dan with the other hand, sliding under soft skin and sensitive places. Fingers that were almost too large for comfort rubbed his balls. A finger slid a little further back. Dan almost leaned away. Lucifer looked up at him with grinning eyes. 

Dan suddenly didn't care all that much where his dick might end up later.

This was entirely different from the last time he'd been in a threesome. That had been adolescent fooling around. Fun, but no more than that. He'd gotten to fuck another woman then, and Chloe looked damn hot with that woman's head in her lap and long curls falling down around small shoulders as she got eaten out by her. There had been a bit of drinking involved back then too, and probably an issued dare. The details were a little fuzzy. 

His attention divided and shattered between two mouths on him.

They moaned into each other - the scruff of Lucifer’s face scraping his thighs and Chloe’s lips on his. He kissed her like it might be his last one. The hand on his shoulder turned into a claw as she came with rising short breaths and rigid body. Her face flushed and she ground into them with a whine.

She throbbed under his fingertips, her back bent away and pulse beating hard, until she shivered and collapsed back against Lucifer’s shins with an extended sigh.

Lucifer let go of Dan’s dick with a pop, scooting out from under Chloe. He kissed Dan a little too hard. “Your punishment is on hold until I’ve had a thorough fucking.”

Dan nodded, running fingers through his hair nervously. “Don’t you need...something?”  
  
He got a growl in return. “Normally, I’d forego preparation, but you have a valid point. Let’s start with a lot of lube and see what happens.”

A new condom from the side and a squirt bottle appeared from - under the bed? _Somewhere_ nearby. Lucifer started to turn around, but Dan suggested, “like Chloe?” He wasn’t entirely sure he was prepared to have someone else’s dick bobbing in front of his face, but he was willing to try. 

Lucifer gamely straddled him, continuing the show of changing condoms. He snapped the first one off himself with a happy sigh, and droppped it. Dan would've pulled it on himself, but then Lucifer gave him a good, long, _deep_ suck first. It was the most satisfying thing that had happened to his dick in _ages_. He probably moaned. 

Dan saw stars and only noticed when Lucifer's lips pulled back and the condom went on. He started coating Dan’s dick in lube and reaching back for himself. “That _is_ a rather nice cock, Daniel. You should bring it around more often."

He blushed and gripped Lucifer’s thighs as the Devil slowly lowered himself. He felt amazing - tight. He sighed heavily, holding off on any attempts to thrust until Lucifer had settled. Dan touched Lucifer experimentally, over the latex. The barrier made it a little easier, mentally. Lucifer’s hum of pleasure encouraged him.

Chloe stretched her arms and legs and sat up, watching appreciatively. Dan’s hand wrapped around Lucifer’s cock and pumping lightly gave her ideas. Lucifer’s head tilted back, exposing his throat. He rubbed his hands over Dan’s chest and firm abs, clearly enjoying his ride. 

She leaned over to kiss Dan, then sat on his stomach to help Lucifer. Dan pulled his arms back, taking full advantage of having her butt in touching distance, tracing the dimples of her hips. He pulled up his knees slightly to give Lucifer more room to move, to work against. 

Lucifer clenched on Dan’s dick, making him gasp a short, “Lucifer-” and roll his hips harder.

Chloe was kissing Lucifer again, his hands on her breasts again. She pushed her hips up against his cock, spreading her legs to get them around them both. Lucifer pulled her up, his larger hands bracing her to take her again. It would have been awkward if he wasn’t so strong. His knees pressed into the bed on either side of Dan. 

Dan grabbed some lube and ran a fingertip under Chloe. She turned her head to grin at him, so he took it as permission, rimming her until she whined. He pushed his thumb into her, feeling Lucifer’s cock through her walls. 

Dan fucked into him, drawing out moans from them both, and them from each other. He couldn’t go fast, but he could be relentless, driving into Lucifer until he gasped and held Chloe tight. He moved harder, rolling into him over and over until Lucifer came. The echoing spasms and clench and earlier teasing had him unbearably close. Chloe melted off, and Dan came up and shoved Lucifer down on the bed, nearly bending him in half. It required a little bit of leg rearrangement, but within a moment or two, he was driving into Lucifer, who lay under him, with long, well-toned legs holding Dan tight, hip to ass. 

With a gasping groan, Lucifer came again (show off) with a long shudder. He smelled like Chloe.

Strong arms braced him, holding his hips. Lucifer’s dark eyes fluttered open again, hot breath between them. Dan had never looked into eyes so dark and liquid. Lucifer’s - for lack of a better word - power, resonated like ocean waves. 

He wondered what it might feel like, to be in positions reversed. To be filled, to be vulnerable like that. He lost his rhythm for a moment, lost unexpectedly in dark eyes. 

He felt himself breaking out in sweat from the effort, arms snaked under Lucifer’s long legs and few parts of either of them less than rock hard with tension. Lucifer didn’t bounce like Chloe did - he _undulated_. Lucifer had had a release, but seemed endlessly ready for more, to give more. To take more. Dan would be screaming with sensitivity like this, he thought. 

He was going to need a shower himself. If he could make himself get out of bed after this. 

He was going to embarrass himself so hard, an unexpected longing to stay here creeping up his chest. He spared a look over at Chloe, who had managed to ungracefully (except she always was graceful) flop over onto her stomach and elbows to watch them, a slow smile on her face. She crawled close, kissing him lightly. 

Lucifer almost missed the second when Dan regained his pace, a moan that turned into a hiss and eyes turned back up to meet Dan.

Another dozen or so strokes and Dan worked himself through his release, impaling Lucifer with a final shuddering thrust before giving up and collapsing opposite Chloe. 

Dan could admit to himself why so many fell under Lucifer’s charm. His senses swam. He realized he had his face pressed against Lucifer’s neck, one arm over his middle and Chloe’s smaller hand loosely clasping Dan’s arm over top. He wriggled to look over. She was half asleep, her breasts nestled against Lucifer’s other arm. Her hair was a mess where it had gotten loose, her lips blushed and a hint of a hickey appearing on her shoulder. And she was definitely smiling. 

She met his gaze over their lover with a moan. “Can we keep him?”

Teasingly, “you already know how much trouble he is just at work.”

Lucifer’s lips twitched, then he sighed. “No need to be polite on my account. Not that I’d kick either of you out of bed.”

Years of couple-speak and co-worker chemistry passed between him and Chloe. “You really want to try it? I thought you were done with me.”  
  
She shrugged. “You have your moments.”

Lucifer grumbled a complaint. But honestly, he didn’t mean it all that much. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

Dan looked from Lucifer to Chloe. It probably wouldn’t work. Especially with a kid in the picture. 

But.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel something. He licked his lips. “Are we okay seeing him separately too? Or should we always be together?”

Chloe dragged her fingers from his arm up Lucifer’s chest. “I think we can figure it out as we go. Maybe we always had a devil-sized hole in the equation."

Lucifer sighed dramatically. “I don’t _date,”_ but there was a suppressed smile on his lips. He wasn’t exactly a cuddler either, yet he found he didn’t want them to leave just yet. It was hard to move, framed on either side like this. 

Maybe there was something to be said for indulging fewer random people. The younger men and women who came up almost always left again right away, when not in a drugged or drunk stupor. Come to think of it…“Did either of you get a drink yet?”

Dan shrugged against him. “Nah. I get terrible hangovers anyway, from even light drinks.” 

Chloe giggled. “I think mine ended up on the floor.”

“I could get up and make us some.”

"Nah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know this one got like, extra porny, but that's my brain right now.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
